1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs, and more particularly to a foldable leg rest applied to a chair for supporting the legs of a sitter in a stretched position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs allow people to sit thereon and support weights of sitters. A conventional chair substantially comprises a seat and a backrest for supporting the bottom and the back of a sitter. The backrest may be adjustable in angle relative to the seat by an angle adjuster to fit different needs of different sitters.
However, when a person sits on the conventional chair for a long time, for example, on a long vehicle trip, the legs of the sitter will become tired and numb, or feel pain due to long time of bending. Accordingly, the conventional chair should be further improved to provide an enhanced comfort for the sitter.